RAIVIS GALANTE: User Guide and Manual
by SaranWrappedDaughter
Summary: Congratulations! You've recieved your very own RAIVIS GALANTE! This manual will show you how to get the best out of your new unit! Enclosed are tips, instructions, an FAQ, and of course Q&A. T for paranoia.


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hetalia or any of it's spin-off games or animes or such, because if I did I probably wouldn't be on here! XD**

**Congratulations! **Your very own RAIVIS GALANTE unit has arrived. This manual was written so you can unlock your unit's full potential, and it is advised you read this before trying anything with your unit.

Name: Raivis Galante (also responds to Latvia, Shorty, Pussy, Pedo-bait, and occasionally to Blondie)

Age: 15

Place of Manufacture: Riga, Latvia

Height: 4'5"

Weight: Twiggy

Length: Uke divided by Zero

**Your RAIVIS GALANTE unit comes with the following:**

One (1) Maroon Military Uniform w/ Epaulettes

One (1) Pair of Leather Boots

One (1) White Tutu

One (1) Stuffed Animal Sugar Glider

One (1) Copy of the romance novel, "Victoria"

One (1) Blank Composition Pocketbook (Notebook)

Two (2) Boxes of Kleenex Tissues

Two (2) Bottles of Balsam

**Programming**

Your RAIVIS GALANTE comes with the following traits:

Alcoholic – Only without the anger! If your looking to win a drinking contest for some extra money, simply hook your unit up with a cup or two of the drink of choice. RAIVIS GALANTE is constantly drinking, his maximum drinking capacity of forty cups can be increased with some conditioning and lots of practice.

Boyish Charm – RAIVIS GALANTE is a very cute young man, it's hard to deny that. If you've ever wanted to bribe someone into something or perhaps need something to create a distraction, this adorable ball of bait is your unit.

Compact – Ever managed to lose something in a small space? This unit is for you! He's small height and thin body are an essential for those pesky times when you lose something behind the fridge or between the wall and your desk. His compactivity also makes him easy to bring anywhere – without taking up much space!

Writer – RAIVIS GALANTE is a talented poet and an expert at writing and editing romance novels. If you need money, just give him a computer or pen and paper and you'll be raking in the dough in no time at all!

**Removal of your RAIVIS GALANTE from packaging:**

Raivis Galante is generally a very nervous guy, so any sudden movements or 'kolkolkol'ing could send him into a state of error. Reading these instructions will help you remove your RAIVIS GALANTE safely from packaging, then he can be subject to any type of chanting you feel necessary.

If you have a PETER KIRKLAND unit, the moment in comes within range of RAIVIS GALANTE's hearing, RAIVIS GALANTE will stagger out of his box toward the other unit. You can take this time to reprogram him.

Another option is to retrieve the included copy of "Victoria" or another romance novel and sit outside the box and read aloud. Soon enough, RAIVIS GALANTE will come sit with you and listen to your reading. As long as you continue reading as you program him, there shouldn't be any problems.

Take the attached pocketbook and lay it in front of the box, then say something about how you'd _really _like to write a poem/ read a poem. RAIVIS GALANTE may or may not peek out and take the book to write something down. Take the time to reprogram him then. Alternatively, you can state you would like to read a romance novel..

Knock on the box and tell RAIVIS GALANTE you've bought him a sugar glider toy. He will open the box cautiously to make sure you aren't IVAN BRAGINSKI and will take the sugar glider stuffed animal. Take this time to reprogram RAIVIS GALANTE.

**Reprogramming**

_Timid (Default)_

_Uke (Default)_

_Drunk _

_Insane _

_Manry (Locked)_

The RAIVIS GALANTE unit always arrives with time _Timid _setting, with _Uke _as a bonus add-on to go with it. In these modes, your unit may seem to short out at regular intervals and will always seem to be shaking and/or vibrating. This is all perfectly normal, don't be alarmed. He also tends to cry shamelessly until another unit or you come to his aid with a tissue and lots of patience.

His _Drunk _setting is a bit different. His words are either very choppy or blend together. He tends to break things without knowing it and may injure other units or people in this mode if he is whacking his bottles against something. With a bit of conditioning, however, he can grow out of that habit. To initiate his _Drunk _setting, give him some of his pre-packaged drinks.

The _Insane _mode is the only way to de-activate RAIVIS GALANTE'S _Uke _setting without unlocking a locked mode. He can usually be seen studying Belarus or sharpening knives while muttering to himself. If you would like to dispose of a TORIS LORINAITIS, EDUARD VON BOCK, or IVAN BRAGINSKI unit, this is the best way to do it. To initiate _Insane _mode, you can choose to program him or expose him to an IVAN BRAGINSKI in _Afraid mode._

The final locked mode, _Manry_, is highly recommended for lonely girls. In this mode, RAIVIS GALANTE is the perfect young man. He is polite and offers a great shoulder to cry on, as well as being charming and rather handsome. If he is exposed to IVAN BRAGINSKI, he will often have a bout of argument that may end in violence – usually throwing RAIVIS GALANTE back to normal. To any unit in a weaker state, such as IVAN BRAGINSKI's _Afraid _mode, he will actively become the seme.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

IVAN BRAGINSKI: These two lived together for many, many years and have a long history together. RAIVIS GALANTE is extremely frightened by any and all IVAN BRAGINSKI units unless in _Manry _mode. IVAN BRAGINSKI will often bully your unit and tends to push down on his head, effectively keeping him short.

TORIS LORINAITIS: Your unit will think of him as an elder brother figure and often comes to him for help, advice, and more importantly someone for IVAN BRAGINSKI to pick on instead.

EDUARD VON BOCK: This unit and your unit are extremely close, and RAIVIS GALANTE will choose to be with him over almost anything else. The two share a close, similar history and know each other very well. A relationship can be initiated very easily, simply leave the two alone.

FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ: Your unit will never admit it to anyone, but he despises this unit with a burning passion. Whether it is because your unit feels this unit is taking TORIS LORINAITIS away from him or the fact that he's the only one to defeat IVAN BRAGINSKI, something your unit envies, is up for discussion.

GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: Your unit will dislike this unit until the end of time. In _Manry _mode, your unit will pick fights with GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT. Generally, the affected unit will laugh it off and fight back, thinking it's funny. There have been some instances in which the unit has been known to be broken by a RAIVIS GALANTE unit.

PETER KIRKLAND: This unit will get along well with your unit, who will see himself as an older brother figure and mentor. However, PETER KIRKLAND usually ends up just being a pillow and mentor to your unit due to his seeming inability to cry. They are both small nations, therefore they have a lot to talk about and bond over. A relationship is completely possible in time.

**Cleaning**

The RAIVIS GALANTE unit is capable of cleaning himself, however he will accept almost any bathing request as long as it has _nothing _to do with IVAN BRAGINSKI.

**Feeding**

RAIVIS GALANTE is the type of person to cook his own food, although he doesn't tend to make very complex cuisine. He loves fatty foods and simple things, such as cheese and bread though.

**Rest**

Your unit sleeps on a continuous schedule that rarely changes. On most nights he will request a sleeping partner or,if you are asleep when he needs one, he will crawl into bed next to you. If you awake one morning and he isn't in his room, he can be found drinking early in the morning, working on something romantic, or performing small house jobs or doing paperwork.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q:

My unit is laying on the floor, spread eagle, sobbing and holding shards of glass! What just happened?

A:

You've probably run out of drinks your unit likes – meaning Baltic-brand or Vodka. If you can open his hands and help him stand up, bandaging his hands and laying with him in bed for a few minutes may cause him to fall asleep. In the meantime, get more drinks.

Q:

My unit has used up all the pages in his notebook and is starting to use my walls as writing space!

A:

First thing to do is set your unit up at a computer! Give him a blank writing document and instruct him to type his story. During this time, you can buy a few more notebooks and re-paint your walls. He is very picky about his writing and will often take a long time to finish, which should give you enough time to fix up your house again.

Q:

My unit's _Manry _mode has been going on for a while now – and he's starting to make passes at everything! What do I do?

A:

You know you're in trouble when your _Manry _unit starts making passes at inanimate objects. If it has gotten that far, it would be best for you to coax your unit into a room and get your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit to enter _Sadistic _or _Insane_ mode. With some luck, both units will return to normal.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of receiving a submissive teenage boy you receive a young boy.

Solution: Congratulations, you've been mistakenly given a Chibi!Latvia! He will tug on your hands or clothes and ask for his mother, Latgallia. He wears a little dress-like outfit and is much more bratty and stand-offish since he hasn't lived with IVAN BRAGINSKI yet. He still hates GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, especially as a Teutonic Knight. If you want to discourage his brattiness, you can tell him his mother was killed. The truth hurts. If you don't want a bratty little boy on your hands, you can send him back in exchange for a normal RAIVIS GALANTE.

Problem: Inside your crate is not a boy, but a very small rabbit wearing the unit's clothes.

Solution: Oh dear! We seem to have sent you our trick unit! Around Halloween and even April Fool's Day, we like to send out units such as this one. This years theme was a rabbit, it seems! The rabbit doesn't bite but will chew on its included Sugar Glider plushie. The rabbit isn't tolerant of touching and prefers hiding in the corner. If you don't want this cuddly bunny to be your pet, you can send him back for a normal unit.

**END NOTES**

With caring, patience, and understanding, your unit will run at his best and fullest potential for you. RAIVIS GALANTE can become your best friend as long as you treat him right. If you have any questions or troubles concerning your unit, you can always use his lifetime warranty to send him back with a short note about what's wrong!


End file.
